


blooming- a letter

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: A belated entry for "blooming" in 15 Days of FatT! I imagine this note accompanying a scarf left by a nervous Blue J at Benjamin’s door.





	blooming- a letter

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on twitter ( https://twitter.com/angstcaffeine/status/1106312877235793920 ), this is a text version

Benjamin-

Left this in the garden yesterday.

 ~~I just want to say~~   ~~I hope you~~ ~~I like~~  

Okay, I really don't know how to write down what I'm feeling about what happened. On the one hand, you're my best friend, and I don't ever want to lose that, but then, you know, there's the other hand.

My dad once told me we live too long to regret our choices. I'm more afraid of regretting them because I don't live long enough. No more hiding who I am, no more hiding how I feel.

God, I sound pretentious as hell- please just come meet me in the tower tonight- I really want to ~~kiss~~ see you.

 

J


End file.
